Requiescat in Pace, Sanity
by Define Incompetent
Summary: One male assassin is given the task of training three females to become the greatest of fighters. Unfortunately for him, they are as incompetent as they seem. Total Crack. OCs. Ezio's era but in Masyaf.
1. The A Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. If I did would I be here?... wait don't answer that.

"Talking",

_Thinking or writting,_

This is a role-play on HEXRPG forums. Therefore, I can only take credit for writing the part of Hanan Sakina and editing to make the story flow better. Credit is also given too: Evil-Little-Leprechaun (Fanfiction), Awesome Ninja-Chan (Fanfiction), Jinaia (HexRPG). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>"I thought the Templars were some old guys in funny looking hats who sat around drinking beer planning world domination with lizard people." <em>

_- _Desmond Miles

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The A Team**

_The perfect wife._ A young woman sat on a carved wooden chair looking at well-polished colourful church window as it showed her reflection. She stared at the person in the window,_ that cannot be me,_she thought sadly. Her reflection showed a seventeen year old woman in a long white elegant dress. The beautiful dress brushed the floor only allowing the tips of her shoes to be seen as she walked and lace covered her shoulders and arms hiding scars that marred her flesh. Her hair hung to her waist half pulled back out of her face by a big gold grip embedded with glistening amethyst stones.

_The perfect wife._Around her neck hung a small gold cross, each spike from the centre held a reddish purple amethyst stone; the last present from her grandmother. Her mother stood behind her admiring her 'beautiful' daughter on her wedding day, her spoke to her continually but she was not listening her or the people arriving for the wedding just outside the door nor her soon to be mother-in-law saying how she better be good to her son, how unworthy she was and she must submit to him as her superior.

_The perfect wife. _She would be cleaning dishes and making beds for the rest of her life for a man that cared little for her and would probably spend half his time at whore house. She would spend the rest of her life bearing his children and raising them. She would not be able to question anything he does or says she would be able to continue her fighting ways; she would not be herself, but an arrogant man's bitch.

_The perfect wife._She tore herself from looking at her reflection and turned to the door as she heard a knock. She called quietly to the person on the other side to come in as she thought once more that this was not her; when had she ever been quiet, when had she ever feared anything, when had she ever been so... normal. Her farther opened the door and stepped through the thresh hold before pulling a small letter from inside of his jacket and holding it out to her. She took it carefully.

"A message from your friends, my daughter, it seems they are not coming," he spoke quietly like the news would break her.

"Thank you farther," she looked at the women surrounding her," may I have a moment alone?"

_The perfect wife._They nodded respectfully and left, her mother giving her an encouraging smile as she swept from the room. For a moment she stood there just looking at the letter in her hand, before she began to open it, unsure what would be inside.

_Dear Hanan,_

_Your impending wedding has shown us what will soon be upon ourselves as well, therefore after thinking of our options we have come to a decis- oh, what do I care for being formal. I want to see what all this Assassin business is about and Alya has decide to come with me. I cannot spend my life stuck in a house for whoever I will be married off too._

_Good luck being stuck with that old man and his mother. If you ever need us we will be Masyaf being awesome Assassin's._

_Have fun, my friend._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Daniyah and Alya._

_P.S. I still think your soon-to-be-husband is a Templar._

_The perfect wife._ She smiled ruefully to herself, thinking on what amount of trouble they would get themselves into. Her mood plummeted even more as she thought of how many fights they will get into without her there to fight beside them. However she smiled happily at their funny little comments about being formal and life stuck in a house. The door opened once more as she chuckled slightly;_ I think he's a Templar too._Her mother head came around the door.

"It is time. I am going to take my seat now. You are going to make me so proud," she smiled brightly at Hanan.

_The perfect wife._At that moment, Hanan could only think of the words her grandmother had said to her few days before her death. The words she swore to follow to make her grandmother proud.

_Be free, my child, because you have the spirit of a soaring eagle who can never caged. Be free, my child and follow your heart._

_The perfect wife._She made her way out the door slowly still thinking of those words and her friend's letter, that she still held firmly in her hand. She looked to the doors of the church, still open, the invitation to freedom but turned to the altar. She saw her mother, soon to be in-laws and guests looking at her, waiting for her.

_The perfect wife. _She slowly moved towards her farther, waiting to take her down the aisle. She took a glance at her fiancé and soon-to-be-husband, standing proud at the altar. She began to reach for her father's hand. That man made her hide her scars for this day, the scars she was proud of. That man would care little for her, only the body she possessed and the children she could and would bear. That man would take her freedom.

_The perfect wife._Her hand stopped and she gripped the letter still in her hand tighter.

"To hell with this!" she yelled her voice louder than it should be as it echoed around the church. The guest stared in shock but she didn't care. The fiancés mouth dropped open in surprise but she didn't care. Her mother stood up angrily but she didn't care. Her father smiled proudly but she didn't care. She only turned towards the open doors and began walking to her freedom, throwing the letter in a torch fire as she passed and ripping her dress up the sides.

_The perfect wife._She mounted her fiancé's prized horse, his fastest, his pride and joy. And with a flick of the horse's reins it galloped down the church lane. She made her way out of the little town after stopping quickly for supplies and better cloths that she carried in a satchel.

_The perfect wife._She rode quickly from the town, knowing the path her friends would take. After all they had thought of this many times. She hit the desert, she didn't flinch as the powerful winds blew up the ends of her dress showing the lines of lighter skin that were the scars she was so proud of.

"The perfect wife, my ass."

* * *

><p>The quill dipped into the ink, hovering over the small piece of parchment. The candle provided little light in the small, library-like room. A young girl, perhaps sixteen at most, hesitated to put the quill to paper and write her plans away.<p>

"Alya! What do I begin with?" She wasn't really expecting a reply, reckoning that Alya would be gushing over a cactus, or something. She turned her attention back to the blank parchment. It wasn't going to write itself.

Daniyah Zahra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She had been dreading this moment, when she finally came to sit down and write a farewell. Hanan had been her friend for donkey's years, and to end it like this created a great surge of guilt in her stomach.

"'Dear Hanan'," she scribbled. It was now or never. Daniyah recited her words, "'your impending wedding has shown us what will soon be upon ourselves as well, therefore after thinking of our options we have come to a decis-'"

She stopped. Why the formality? If she was going to write a letter it might as well be a casual one; the way she talked to Hanan normally. Daniyah dipped the quill in the ink well again and continued:

"'Oh, what do I care for being formal. I want to see what all this Assassin business is about and Alya has decided to come with me. I cannot spend my life stuck in a house for whoever I will be married off too.  
>"'Good luck being stuck with that old man and his mother. If you ever need us we will be Masyaf being awesome Assassins.'"<p>

Have fun, my friend. Yours sincerely, Daniyah'..."

Popping the quill back in the ink pot, Daniyah leant into the letter, so it was closer to her face, to scrutinise every single word she had written. She was satisfied until the end, which caused her to purse her lips.

"'-and Alya'" she added quickly, still not satisfied. There was something missing… Something that needed to be said…

"'P.S. – I still think your soon-to-be husband is a Templar'." Finally smiling for the first time today, she rolled up the letter and signed it with her legendary seal.

Daniyah had other plans for her life. Her well-off parents wanted her to get married (one day), have a family, and keep her head out of the clouds and in the books. She wasn't going to sit back and let them dictate that to her - she was fed up of it. She was fed up of just following her parent's words blindly. She wanted to choose her own path.

The Assassin's cause had interested her for many, many years now. Even as an infant, she remembered the Assassins doing small things for the citizens of Damascus - carrying heavy objects, finding lost pets, pointing people in the right direction - Daniyah wanted to do the same. She wanted to have a purpose, and help the innocent.

When she had first heard of their creed, 'nothing is true; everything is permitted', she questioned it ("So, if I take a great big dump on the street, it's okay, because 'everything is permitted'?"). Over time, light began to shed on the cryptic phrase and Daniyah began to understand their roots.

Just kidding; she still has no clue. This, however, was exactly why she wanted to go, to be an Assassin: learn their customs conquer weaknesses and defeat those who wanted to corrupt the world with their incorrect ways.

That was why she was here, sitting and suffering in a worn-out, old carriage being pulled by a horse. The road was rocky and the each bump made Daniyah even more uneasy than the last. She clutched the map, gazing at it firmly, as to block out the world around her.

"Ten... more... minutes... Masyaf..." she mumbled, trying to down the queasy sensation in her stomach. To be frank, Daniyah hated horses: their looks, their smells, their rough furs; everything. To make matters worse, her two best friends loved horses, one insisting they make their journey using them. Daniyah would rather have been dragged there.

She had reluctantly agreed, however, seeing as being lugged along like a piece of baggage would have been more uncomfortable. Plus, it cut weeks off of her travelling time. Daniyah looked upwards, surveying her surroundings. The mountains seemed to be reaching for the stars and the path had narrowed. Masyaf was only just down the path...

* * *

><p>Looking back, perhaps it hadn't been the most empathetic thought in the world to be wondering whether Masyaf had horses while Daniyah wrote a letter of farewell to their only other friend in the world. Still, no harm had been done. In fact, Hanan had caught up to them in a very dramatic fashion (and on a horse. Extra points for that one) and after much hugging, laughing and perhaps a tad bit of 'puttani, you bloody well ditched me 'they got on with the epic journey across-country.<p>

Alya had always enjoyed road trips. After several miles, however, her friends' feet didn't seem to share this sense of enthusiasm.

Nonetheless, Fate had casually evened out the sense of grievous displeasure by compelling Daniyah and Hanan to sell the horse for supplies. Practical though it might have been, it had still been an effectively traumatic experience for all involved (especially the buyers when they realised that Alya had stolen the horse back mere minutes later) and the trauma continued with each attempt to resell the creature.

On the up side, Alya and her friends did not have to worry about starving to death for the majority of their journey. On the downside, they were on the final stretch of the journey with nothing but dust and crumbs in their pockets and not a coin to their names.

Also, the horse had died of dehydration a few miles back and was now being eaten by jackals. Alya was still not happy about this arrangement.

Now, apparently, they were ten minutes from Masyaf. Alya didn't actually need Daniyah to voice this aloud as she could see perfectly well with her own eyes; the mountain path was being travelled by a horseman wearing distinctly white robes with a red sash and numerous weapons.

By the latter, Alya decided it was probably not in her best interests to steal his horse.

She glanced down at herself; like Hanan and Daniyah, her clothes were the worse for wear after weeks on the road. None of them looked like honourable daughters from successful families; in fact, they bore a closer resemblance to beggars… well Alya looked the closest to a beggar, as Daniyah had always been less of a dirt/trouble magnet than Hanan and Alya. Also the fact Hanan had the sense to bring a change of cloths.

The only part of Alya that wasn't vaguely dirt-coloured at this point was her eyes. She'd always liked her eyes; a vivid green with golden flecks, like the grasses by an oasis.

They were cresting the slope now. Alya's eyes widened – there was a stable! – As she took in the massive walls, the armed, white-robed guards, the civilians travelling to and fro.

Oh yes. Regardless of how broke and horseless she currently was, Alya liked Masyaf. Seeing as she was still mourning the loss of her latest equine friend, however, Alya liked it quietly.

* * *

><p>Masyaf - the city of the assassins. A small path through the mountain was the only way to reach this place. Everyone who travelled to Masyaf out of whatever reason was really impressed by the massive stone wall surrounding the city, protecting it from whoever was dumb enough to attack it. Towering over all was the headquarters of the assassins build of the same massive stone as the city wall. Inside these walls was everything an assassin or soon-to-be-assassin needed – places to practice, a library and a garden where they could recover from their missions.<p>

The sun was blazing today and the citizens of Masyaf tried to move as little as possible. But on the training grounds of the assassins HQ was a young man cursing loudly and hurrying over to his straw dummy to collect his throwing knives. "Damn! This can't be true..." Tynian was muttering to himself and returned to his position.

He was already really pissed because he couldn't even cause as much as a scratch on his target. Getting ready he started to throw the knives again. "Die! You! Stupid! Idiotic! Dummy! "At every word he flung a knife at his enemy.

As he yelled the few birds flew up and away at the loud noise. Tynian started to swear again and walked to the dummy another time to collect his knives from the ground. While doing that he growled at the dummy.

"Don't stare at me like that! One day I will get you, I promise! And stop mocking you stupid goat head! "With one flowing movement Tynian charged and held his hidden blade to the dummy's throat. "Or I'll kill you right now! "

"You should take a break, Tynian. This heat is no good for your brain. "An assassin came slowly closer. "You do realise that you're talking to a dummy, right? "

Taking back his blade Tynian stared at the guy approaching. „I was just thinking at my father, Hamar." The assassin, Hamar, was Tynian's only friend and the only one Tynian really trusted. For Hamar was the one who took him to Masyaf for education.

"But yes, I really should take a break. But then I'm going to finish off this dummy with my throwing knives afterwards. "

Tynian decided to go for a walk down the city to the market. "Remember – keep your blade off the flesh of an innocent! "Hamar called after him. Grumbling Tynian started to walk. Angrily he marched through the city not even noticing that the people were making space for him, afraid of getting hurt by him when standing in his way. He always had a grouchy face and just a few persons had seen him laugh yet.

Maybe he could get himself something to eat. Being a big guy like he was he really needed a lot of food to keep himself going. And it was really hot. Keeping himself in the shadow he made his way down without even running into Shaana, the daughter of the master that actually seemed to like him.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Please read and review!**

**The A team - Ed Sheeran**


	2. Halfway There

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed.

"Talking",

_Thinking or writting,_

This is a role-play on HEXRPG forums. Therefore, I can only take credit for writing the part of Hanan Sakina and editing to make the story flow better. Credit is also given too: Evil-Little-Leprechaun (Fanfiction), Awesome Ninja-Chan (Fanfiction), Jinaia (HexRPG). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is very short and what we have to do must be done in the now"<em>

- Audre Lorde

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Halfway There**

The mountainous air was crisp and clean - just the way Daniyah liked it. She breathed it with relish when the three of them came to a stop in Masyaf. After being approved by the guards to let them into the village, Daniyah absorbed the sites.

"This place is amazing..." she managed to utter, in complete awe of the old buildings and and browning grass. She grinned excitedly, clapping her hands in delight and bouncing up and down.

"I'm here! Yay!" Daniyah turned around, only to remember the burdens behind her. Her face soured, recalling the shenanigans her friends usually got up to. She glared at them sternly, not unlike her own mother, and pointed an accusing finger at the duo.

"Alright, here are some ground rules. No, that doesn't mean you can roll around on the grass or that they are chopped into little pieces," her attention focused mainly on Alya, who usually had a knack at making nit-picky puns, "I'm going to go to the Assassin headquarters to see what it's like."

Daniyah's dark eyes shifted to Hanan, who she as very much glad to see had changed out of her obscene wedding dress. It was weird see one of her best friends in something so... girly, "Therefore... you: no kicking, punching, spitting, kneeing places where the sun does not shine, biting, swearing, insulting, dancing, glaring, throwing children, slicing, dicing and causing damage-" she paused, taking a deep breath, before adding quickly with slightly mad arm gestures, "-which includes major head injuries!"

Daniyah then glowered at Alya, "Aaaand you: ... just, don't be stupid," she exhaled a small exasperated sigh. Sometimes they were just completely insane, and she wondered how on earth she managed to befriend them.

"Alright, I guess I can meet you down here in a couple of hours' time? Sounds like a plan!" Daniyah gave them a hearty grin before setting up the path towards the highest point of Masyaf, "See you later!" She turned back around, just in time to dodge an old lady with her shopping, and headed upwards.

Daniyah Zahra could hardly contain her excitement. Here she was - in Masyaf - the birthplace of the Levintine Assassins. Their culture and creed were absolutely fascinating to read about, and now, she was finally going to experience some of it. Well, she hoped. Daniyah wasn't exactly the best at running, or climbing, or riding horses, or... err, anything, really. Although she had a strong feeling that being an Assassin was her calling, she had no idea what kind of things she could do. Most of her life she had spent her nose in a book.

Her stomach plummeted slightly when she remembered the idea of assassinating people - an Assassin's main job. Daniyah wasn't too confident on that front either .

I mean, what if she killed the wrong person? Hanan would probably laugh her face off for the rest of her miserable life, and Alya would likely mock her with her witty and cynical puns. Daniyah would be forced to live in a haystack, selling slimy spit shines to any idiot who dare cross paths with a homeless hermit.

Her mind snapped back to reality when she spotted the headquarters coming into full view. It was a tall and elegant building, protected heavily by walls and Assassins. Their crest, faded slightly, was etched into the wall, so she knew she had the right place. With deep breaths and butterflies, Daniyah made her way to the iron-cast gates, quelling her widening fears.

* * *

><p>We were five minutes away, five minutes away and Hanan could stop trying to resisting the urge to hit Daniyah upside the head. Why? Because a donkey is not a horse! As they finally made their way into Masyaf, Hanan breathed a sigh of relief. They were finally here; they could get on with their lives.<p>

_I can stop worrying about being dragged back to that horrible wedding, to that dammed Templar._

After passing the guards Hana pulled her hood up over her head and the scarf around her neck up to hide all of her face but her eyes. Her hair was braided and hidden inside the jacket she was wearing. Now when anyone looked at her they would assume she was a guy, not that she wanted people to think that, but preferred to be covered up and not easily recognised when doing questionable acts.

After taking a glance around the street they were standing on, Hanan turned her attention to Alya and Daniyah, as she was reminded of what she can and can't do.

"...no kicking, punching, spitting, kneeing places where the sun does not shine, biting, swearing, insulting, dancing, glaring, throwing children..." before Daniyah could even finish she had stopped listening and was looking at all the people crowding the streets.

_It's not like I'm gonna' go out looking for a fight,_she thought rolling her eyes.

"...just don't be stupid..."Hanan let out a snorting sound as Daniyah told Alya what to do or in this case not do.

_That sounds about right for Alya_, she thought, nearly laughing.

Daniyah was gone before she could say good bye so she gave a quick 'have fun' to Alya before walking away down the busy street. Hanan moved quickly in-between the different people, searching for something to do. After a few minutes she saw a small child walking the opposite direction, holding something in his hand. She watched him take a bite when she realised he had food. Just the thought of something to eat had her stomach rumbling.

With the thought of food, Hanan once more made her way through the people now looking for a merchant selling food. Before long she had found one, his little tent setup behind him, holding all his precious food.

As she got closer she began to dig in her purse looking for money only to find that she had none. In annoyance she began muttering to herself," I leave so well prepared for once in my life, with food, water and some other cloths, but I forgot money." Her voice got steadily louder until she was almost shouting," How could I forget money?"

_Wait, Daniyah said no kicking, punching, glaring, insulting and whatever else. She never said anything about stealing, especially stealing food..., _Hanan grinned triumphantly beneath her scarf.

She watch for a few moments as the merchant moved away from his tent slightly as he talked to a customer, with a decent amount of skill she picked an old and worn fabric bag up of a passing man and made her way into the tent.

Once inside she looked around in awe at the amount of food he had. It would last a family a month but her only about a week. Opening the bag she 'borrowed' she made her way around the tent picking of any food that took her interest and exited the tent.

As she once more began to make her way down the street before she saw the merchant standing right in front of her. He had seen her walk out of_ his_ tent, with a bag of _his_food; the man's mouth hung open in shock.

"Shit..." was all she could say before he started yelling.

"Thief, thief, help someone, thief!" he called looking around for help but the people only stopped and looked at someone who was brave enough (or stupid) to steal in the assassin's city.

Hanan quickly made her way past the small man running and down the street dodging men and women, the merchant following behind her. However she could not seem to lose him in the crowd of people, so as she rounded a corner she stopped and pushed herself against the wall but left her hand out at about the merchant's heads height. After a moment there was a crack and a thump as the man ran straight into her fist and then landed on the floor.

_Eh, that was easy,_ she thought pulling an apple from her bag. She quickly turned around after making sure the merchant would not be getting up for a while. Ahead of her she spotted a man in assassin robes staring at her._ He just saw me beat the shit out that guy didn't he?_

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

><p>Stopping by a merchant he knew, Tynian bought himself an apple. The fact that he was expected to stick to his diet wasn't really raising his spirits. The only food he was allowed outside mealtimes was fruits and vegetables. And he really hated vegetables. So he had no other choice than sticking to apples.<p>

Chewing absentminded Tynian strolled over the market place towards the smithy on the corner. The black smith working in there was a friend of the assassin's and was always well informed about everything that was going on in the world. Also he allowed Tynian to work there from time to time.

"Hello Seth. Got news for us?" Tynian leaned coolly at a wall, watching Seth work on a shield.

"Nothing today, Tynian," Seth looked up and wiped off the sweat with a linen cloth, "I just finished a new sword. Want to take a look? "Of course he wanted to. The two men started to talk shop over the broad sword Seth was talking about. Talking about iron, heat and how to work it the right way, Tynian forgot the apple he wanted to eat.

Suddenly, Tynian heard a voice shout. "Thief! Thief! Help someone! Thief!" A small merchant was running past the smithy, following a hooded person with a clearly full fabric bag clutched to him. And he was really fast and skilled in fleeing. Being an assassin meant that Tynian had to do something.

Throwing his half eaten apple away Tynian started to run after them immediately. Walking through this city every single day, he knew every street, every turn and even every stone. He took a short cut to cut off the way of the thief. Trying to locate the position of him on the calls of the merchant Tynian turned around a corner, just in time to see the merchant running straight into the thief's fist.

Tynian stopped dead in his movement, watching the thief calmly pulling an apple out of the bag. Then he turned around and noticed Tynian standing there.

"Oh, come on!"

By the sound of the thief's voice this man had to be younger than he was. He was almost as tall as Tynian but not even half as muscular. Walking towards him Tynian tried to take a look at the thief's face but it was covered, just the eyes were visible. But from what he saw, it was no one known to Tynian.

As soon as Tynian reached the thief, he instantly gained hold of the bag and threw it at the merchant's feet. Then he quickly grabbed an arm of the thief and turned it to the back. "You're arrested, you piece of donkey dung! I'll take you to the master assassin. There you'll b-AAAHH! Are you mad?" His prisoner's foot kicked hard into Tynian's knee.

* * *

><p>Panicked, shallow breaths and a pounding heart. The girl was a grubby stain against the shadowed wall, pressed flat and praying that her pursuers would pass her by. The sound of rapid footsteps neared, and – she held her breath – passed on. Just as she moved from her temporary hiding place, however, there was an exclamation from above.<p>

"She's here-" The girl hurtled from the alley like a rabbit, stumbling between market stalls and hastily dodging around startled merchants.

Then she was in the open. Guards ahead, guards behind, nowhere to hide. The girl swore breathlessly, swerved and sprang, nimbly starting to scale the nearest structure. There were murmurs of surprise and confusion somewhere below as she climbed, but no sounds of anyone coming up after her.

All too soon it became evident why.

Flashback two minutes before

Alya was so busy taking in every detail of their new location – Masyaf was BIG and bustling and very, very interesting – that she barely noticed the fact that Daniyah's mouth was moving and that words were coming out; something about no dancing or throwing children. Right, got it – hold on, Daniyah was looking at her suspiciously. Alya gave her friend her best innocent, attentive expression.

"...just don't be stupid..."

The seventeen year old looked sincerely offended, her eyes casually observing everything in her peripheral vision. As if she would ever do anything – oh, look, a coin!  
>When Alya straightened up smugly, Daniyah was gone. How did she manage to disappear like that? ... Ah, well, at least she still had Hanan.<p>

"I leave so well prepared for once in my life, with food, water and some other clothes, but I forgot money." Alya considered pointing out that Hanan hadn't technically 'left' home well-prepared at all, seeing as she'd decided to leave mid-way down the aisle in a wedding dress and with a stolen horse (the latter, being recently deceased, was still a sore subject for Alya); then she recalled what Hanan's fist felt like when it connected with her arm and decided to avoid enlightening her friend. Instead...

"How could I forget, money?"

"I have a coin," Alya piped up quietly, holding up the copper coin. Hanan didn't seem to hear her; probably because the other girl was busy ditching her in a busy street. Why did they always have to split up, anyway? Pushing forward through the streams of people, Alya's head darted this way and that, looking for her friend. She HATED being ditched –

"Help! My money! Someone's stolen my money!"

The panicked bustle of, "Thief! Thief!" was seized and drove the crowd into a pocket-checking frenzy. Suddenly the group around her were gone and she was in the open, staring down at the coin in her hand. Surely all the fuss couldn't be over a single copper coin...

"Hey, you, Thief! Stay where you are!"

Why was she always picked out as the suspicious person in a crowd? Considering that Daniyah actually had the sneaky skills to pickpocket and that Hanan could – and likely would – easily brain someone with a water jar for some loaves of bread, Alya was probably the most law-abiding of the three (apart from the horse-stealing, of course).

"I said stay where you are!"

Unsurprisingly, Alya took one look at the hooded guards approaching and decided not to heed their advice... which, unfortunately, had led to her current predicament.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap-" The girl clung to the wooden post at the tower's summit, feeling an overwhelming wave of vertigo as she glanced down. Yeah, she was high up. Far, far too high up – how the Hell was she going to get back down? The girl whimpered and gripped her narrow perch even more tightly; the ground swayed and shifted before her eyes. It seemed as though the whole world was spinning.

To make things worse, one of the hooded guards was starting to climb. Frozen in horror, the girl stared as he got closer and closer. A calloused hand reached out and gripped handhold just inches from her wooden post; as she shrank away, she caught sight of a hay cart out of the corner of her eye and an idea slowly ignited in her brain.

"Stay put," The guard grunted, reaching up –

"Not likely," The girl declared with more calm than she felt.

Then she leapt.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Please read and review!**

**Halfway There – Big Time Rush**


	3. Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed.

"Talking",

_Thinking or writting,_

This is a role-play on HEXRPG forums. Therefore, I can only take credit for writing the part of Hanan Sakina and editing to make the story flow better. Credit is also given too: Evil-Little-Leprechaun (Fanfiction), Awesome Ninja-Chan (Fanfiction), Jinaia (HexRPG). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not crazy, my reality is just different to yours<em>_"_

- Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Showdown**

Hanan growled as her precious food was snatched from her, and thrown at the plump merchant that sat on the floor by a hooded - in her opinion, bastard. The hooded moron grabbed one of her hands and held it behind her back she struggled slightly as she heard him begin to talk.

"You're arrested, you piece of donkey dung- "the moment the guy had called a stupid name she had stopped listening. In anger at being called donkey dung she went to kick the man's knee, in his moment of weakness she broke from his hold, picked up the apple she had dropped and put it in her pocket, turned back to the man and started yelling, even if she made no sense.

"Yes, I am mad, you hooker," she shook her fist at him angrily, before running at him full speed. Normally most people would have run and tried to escape but not Hanan she just had to be difficult – not different but difficult. When she was in reach she went to grab his shoulder and turn him as she twisted behind him, with the other hand she tried to put her arm around his neck, in a choke hold.

Even if this guy had a lot more muscle than her Hanan was still going to fight him, and she was '_gonna' damn well win'._He way have the muscle but she was faster and knew enough about fighting in hand to hand combat to deal some decent damage.

"You took my food, you damn prick!" She knew she was being loud and rather aggressive and was really hoping no other guys turned up, as she would lose that fight very fast. However she was hoping that this would turn into a fist fight against this man, seeing as she had is stuck in a desert for days.

_Daniyah is gonna' kill me..._

She knew that Daniyah would be slightly annoyed that she had broken the 'rules' she had set but it would be fine. After all she hadn't thrown any children... _wait how old is this guy?_

* * *

><p>Daniyah felt a little intimidated when most, if not all, the assassin recruits turned to stare at her incredulously. She knew she hadn't the body of a good fighter – petite, weedy, with noodle arms – and that was probably why they were gazing at her. Glancing to her left, she hesitated when she reached the bottom of a long slope upwards to the main building.<p>

Just in behind a small and wild crowd, Daniyah could see a little training ring where some assassins were practicing their techniques. She fast-walked halfway up of the slope just to take a peek at the action; there was a burly man who had a large mace (which, guiltily, reminded her of Hanan) trying to wipe the smirk off of another athletic-looking man, who held two daggers. They were swinging away at each other, trying to cause at least the smallest glimmer of fear to show in their eyes. Neither back down.

Daniyah thought again. Was this really the best thing to do? She looked down at herself, realising she wasn't exactly dressed to impress either. Perhaps they would just laugh at a city girl trying to achieve the impossible?

_No_, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut,_ I didn't abandon my parents and travel miles for them just to say 'no'. I certainly didn't force Alya to climb a tree just so I could see an assassin to back down now._

Puffing up her chest a bit, Daniyah marched with some form of elegance right into the headquarters. It was a strange building, which rickety bookshelves and matted carpets. In front of her was a large staircase. Some of the assassins turned around to stare again. Slowly, but surely, Daniyah climbed the stairs and rounded the corner. The Master Assassin (she would have reckoned he was middle-aged, but very experienced) was at his desk, talking to some recruits. Quaking in her boots, Daniyah approached them slowly, catching bits of conversation.

"-of our assassins has gone to apprehend the thief. Should we send reinforcements? This man looks pretty beefy." A thief, in Masyaf? Was there even anything to steal? A feeling in her gut told Daniyah that Hanan had been causing trouble again.

_Nah, Hanan wouldn't do that twenty minutes into being here_, she laughed inwardly at the very idea._ Besides, Hanan doesn't even look like a beefy man._

The Master Assassin gazed at his table like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "No. I'm sure Tynian can handle it," his voice wavered slightly. Daniyah thought he sounded unsure.

"Oh," the other recruit said, glancing at his friend with worry, before sighing, "But Mentor, you know what Tynian is like-"

"I know," he interrupted quickly, shuffling the maps on his desk. The assassins were silent for mere moments.

"What about the other thief?" The Master Assassin looked up at the two men.

"I'm sure the guards can handle it." His dark eyes skimmed passed them and widened when he spotted young Daniyah standing there awkwardly. With a wave of his hand, the two recruits were away.

At first, neither of them said anything. Daniyah just stared at him, fascinated by his appearance. The Assassin symbol was etched onto his belt.

He blinked first, even though this was no staring contest, "Can I help you, madam?"

* * *

><p>The thief freed himself and they changed positions. Now it was Tynian who was the one getting attacked and had to protect himself. <em>'This boy had really grown some balls'<em>this thought crossed Tynian's mind. The boy had his arm around Tynian's throat and tried to choke him from behind. For one second, Tynian thought about using his hidden blade to cut the thief's arm open, but this seemed to be a great opportunity to fight and he wanted to rip this boys head off with his bare hands, for attacking him instead of following his orders.

They still were in this small side-street with stone walls left and right. Tynian grabbed the arm choking him with his right hand and tried to loosen it. But the grip was too tight. He had to come up with another solution. Still tugging on the arm he shoved his attacker with his body backwards into the wall. It took him a few pushes until he felt the grip loosening and quickly freed himself. He turned around and faced the thief while rubbing his neck.

Meanwhile woke the merchant up with a horrible headache and nosebleed. He sat up and got a grip on the bag with his food in it. A few steps away from him were two tall guys wrestling with each other. One was the thief; the other seemed to be an assassin. It didn't look good for the assassin, but then he managed to free himself again and turned to face the criminal. This wasn't something the merchant wanted to be involved. Slowly he stood up, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed, grabbed the bag and backed away. After a few steps he turned around and fled from the place, knocking a few citizens out of his way.

Tynian noticed the merchant flee from the scene and growled, "Coward!" Facing the young thief, Tynian took a little time to let them both catch their breath again. A very strong desire to fight this boy spread through him. He seemed to promise a good fist fight and they seemed to be on almost the same level, even if Tynian knew a lot of little cheating tricks from the thieves. Once again he got ready to attack and started to provoke his opponent. "You really wanna' mess with ME, little princess?"

* * *

><p>Hanan was somewhat annoyed that he had managed to get out of her grip, and by smashing her into a wall, of all things. Her back ached faintly from where it had hit the wall,<em> eh; this guy might actually be a decent fight after all. <em>

She took a glance at the people surrounding, them that stared in shock be in the fact that she was fighting an assassins or had the guts to steal. A little boy stood out of the crowd, eyes wide with awe as he stared at the man in front of her, she could only imagine what was going through his head. A dirty teenage girl moved along the crowd picking the pockets of the frozen citizens.

Another person stood out, a second hooded figure at the back of the crowd that stood in a circle of people looking inconspicuous other than the fact he was dressed the same as the idiot she was fighting. For a moment she was worried that her fight would be ending soon, but quickly came to the conclusion that he was simply there to watch as he did not move from his place.

She once more turned her attention back to the bastard when he shifted his weight slightly. Hanan chuckled slightly as the twat in front of her called her _princess_, she could only assume that he was trying to anger her in to attacking blindly. She grinned gleefully even though he could not see it,

_Time for round two._

"Is that the best you can do, asshole?" And she charged again, this time no longer trying to restrain but harm. She threw a few punches at the man's shoulders, hoping to hider his movement or more importantly his strength, before moving away quickly using her speed to her advantage. _The hit and run tactic._

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Please read and review!**

**Showdown – Black Eyed Peas**


End file.
